


Quintessential

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: what is a normal rest day for JunBob?





	Quintessential

It’s Sunday! Thankfully they have no scheduled activity today.

“hey baby” Jiwon smiled brightly to Junhoe as he opened his eyes from a long nap

“hi” Junhoe smiled sheepishly

Jiwon gently caress Junhoe’s beautiful flawless face, from his thick eyebrows, long eyelashes, round cheeks, his beautiful pointy nose down to his pinky plumped lips.

He is really fascinated about his boyfriend’s facial features from the start.

“Junhoe, you know I'd fall apart without you right?” Jiwon whispered 

“mmm, why hyung? The boy answered 

“I don't know baby, but everything that don't make sense about me it makes sense when I'm with you”

Junhoe can’t help but to smile from Jiwon’s confession.

“hyyuuuuung, what did you do? Tell me.” As he cupped his cute boyfriend’s face

“nothing baby, it’s just that I love you this much. And I can’t wait to tell the whole world that you are mine and I am yours”

“aaaaaaaish, hyung it’s too early for cheesy lines” Junhoe whines as he covered his blushing face with a pillow

Jiwon removed the pillow and kissed Junhoe’s forehead softly. “let’s take a shower baby, together”

“TOGETHER???” shocked from what he heard Junhoe opened his eyes and look at his lover if he’s serious or what

“yes, together. Why? 

They both giggled. And quietly headed to the bathroom

The warm, steamy water only made the moment even more sensual, even more erotic. 

Jiwon soaped up Junhoe’s chest and rubbed his nipples gently as Junhoe rubbed his. 

Their touch at each other felt incredible.

Junhoe’s hand quickly and naturally moved to Jiwon’s enormous, hanging cock, holding it and stroking it and caressing his balls. 

Moving to his knees, Junhoe began to lick Jiwon throbbing hard cock, making it jump and twitch. 

Junhoe gently stroking his shaft, he moved his mouth to Jiwon’s balls and tongued and licked them softly. 

“Ahhhhh baby, it feels so good” as Jiwon ran his fingers through Junhoe’s hair 

Junhoe’s wet, warm, magical mouth now sucking Jiwon, he licked every inch of him, every curve, every vein and loved every second of it. 

Holding his thick, hard cock in his hand, Junhoe was eager to accept Jiwon’s pre cum. To taste it and have it inside him.

“mmmm mmmmm mmmm” Junhoe let out a moan

“baby, Junhoe princess let me fuck you” 

Junhoe looked at him with those dazzling, seductive, sparkling beautiful eyes

He helped Junhoe to stand up and gently kissed his lips, “baby you taste so goooood ummm”

As he ran his fingers down to Junhoe’s ass crack finding his hole, then pressed a finger inside him. 

Junhoe gasped. Bracing himself, he felt overwhelmed, just giving himself to Jiwon and letting him use and pleasure him.

“hyung, let’s continue it to our room” Junhoe is worried if the members will caught them AGAIN.

They turned off the shower and Jiwon took him by the hand. 

Leading Junhoe to his bed and layed him down. 

“I had never wanted anyone like this before” Jiwon murmured to his ear as he straddled Junhoe’s chest and rubbed and kissed his way down to his girthy cock

He squeezed and caressed both Junhoe’s ass cheeks then spread them open, exposing his hole. 

Jiwon never expected to find a man’s asshole so alluring, so sexual. 

He lowered his tongue to the delicate folds that circled Junhoe’s opening. 

Jiwon tongued them gently and Junhoe moaned “mmmmm hyungggggg” 

He pressed his tongue hard into Junhoe, lapping at his asshole as he tried to spread him open with his hands 

Junhoe’s hole now slick and covered with Jiwon’s saliva, he pointed his hard cocks head down and entered him. 

Junhoe moaned and gripped the bedding in his hands “mmmmmmm aaaaaahhhh Jiwonnnn” 

“you’re so fucking sexy baby” as Jiwon continued to pound him

“Aaaah hyuuung I’m gonna”

“cum for me baby” Jiwon stroked Junhoe’s cock hard, “Yes, baby yes” 

Junhoe let out an “awwwwwhhhhh mmmmmmm” sound as his cum began to spurt out of him.

Jiwon wrapped his lips around Junhoe’s still oozing tip and moaned, “Mmmmmm” as he sucked the rest of his jizz out and eagerly swallowed it. 

Feeling the thick, salty fluid slid down to his throat Jiwon quickly penetrates Junhoe’s aching hole again pounding him hard and fast 

“uuuuuuhhhh Junhoe, you feel so good princess, feel so good” later on Jiwon yelled as he shot a warm cum inside Junhoe. 

His knees went weak and collapsed onto his lover.

Junhoe gently traced his spine as they breathing heavily.

“hyuuuung I’m hungry”

“oh my baby is hungry? You want some pizza?” as Jiwon quickly raised his head to look at his beautiful boyfriend

“pizza sounds good, now get off me. You’re so heavy” Junhoe pouted

“Aaissssh this beautiful brat” Jiwon snorted as he get up and grabbed his phone 

“hyuuunnng, I love you” 

“I love you too baby”


End file.
